


blue

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [28]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Plague, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin watched with horror as the last vestige of color drained from his view.   everything, everything was now a shade of blue...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangles25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/gifts).



taemin watched with horror as the last vestige of color drained from his view.   everything, everything was now a shade of blue: every other member of the spectrum had now been vanquished from his visage.

the brushing of knuckles against his own resulted in fingers gripping jinki’s tightly, three digits trapped between his five.  

there had been the glimmer of hope that the distance they had put between themselves & the growing plague was advanced early enough to protect them from infection, though the dull thread of doubt made this abrupt shift of fortune not the shock it might have been if they’d truly believed.

it was the loss of hope that burned the most.

taemin turned then, hesitatingly, angrily, gritting his teeth when the man he loved looked at him with pale blue skin & bright blue eyes.  it wasn’t fair that it should end like this, the world they had shared so reduced.

that he was with jinki softened the blow & so he leaned forward & kissed him, squeezing the other’s fingers before releasing his hold & gripping jinki’s face beneath them.

eyes closed, he took his anger & his terror & molded them into a passion he could control, gripping jinki tightly & moving his hands up into his hair, desperate & devouring. the mattress was soft against his knees & jinki beneath him was everything he needed to endure.

three days.  that’s all they had left.

three days.

& each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: ontae, "blue".


End file.
